phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of songs
Every episode has at least one musical performance, and some have two or three in a row. The episode Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! has the current record, with 5 different songs. The music on Phineas & Ferb goes from the whimsical to heavy metal. All genres are included, but pop is the most frequent. Some are just little jingles which lasts for only a few seconds, while others are full songs. List of Songs (by Episode) *"Phineas and Ferb Theme Song" - Today is Gonna Be a Great Day *"Rollercoaster" - "Perry the Platypus!" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" - "Backyard Beach," "If Summer Only Lasted One Day," "Hit The Beach", "The Moment Has Arrived" *"Flop Starz" - "Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo", "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" *"The Fast and the Phineas" - "Go, Phineas" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" - None. *"Raging Bully" - "He's a Bully", "It's Looking Like the End" *"Candace Loses Her Head" - Candace *"I, Brobot" - "Phinedroids and Ferbots" *"Run Away Runway" - "Forever Summer" *"The Magnificent Few" - "In the Mall", "On the Trail" *"S'Winter" - "S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" - "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S." *"Are You My Mummy?" - "My Undead Mummy and Me" *"Ready for the Bettys" - "Ready for the Bettys" *"I Scream, You Scream" - "Busted" *"Toy to the World" - "Toy Factory", "Brick", "Shimmy Jimmy" *"Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!!" - "He's Bigfoot" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" - "She's a Truck Drivin' Girl" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" - "Hemoglobin Highway" *"It's About Time! - "My Nemesis", "The Moments When We Didn't Get Along" *"Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!" - "Danny's Story", "You're Fabulous", "I Ain't Got Rhythm", "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart", "Music Makes Us Better" *"Tree to Get Ready" - "My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother" *" The Ballad of Badbeard" - "The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" - "My Chariot" *"Leave the Busting to Us" - "Summer", "Leave the Busting to Us! (song)" *"Mom's Birthday" - "Mom, It's Your Birthday" *"Crack That Whip" - "The Ring of Fun" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" - "Everything Nice", "Our Do-Nothing Day" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" - "The Only Fish for Me" *"A Hard Day's Knight" - "The Black Knight of Worcestershire" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" - "Pin-bowling Along" *"Traffic Cam Caper" - "That's How the Animals Go" *"Got Game?" - "Give Me an F" *"Comet Kermillian" - "Squirrels in My Pants", "Comet Observatory" *"Put That Putter Away" - "She's a Disco Miniature Golfing Queen", "Mini Golf (Parts I and II)" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" -"Perry the Teenage Girl", "Slushy the Clown" *"The Flying Fishmonger" - "The Flyin' Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Oughta Do It!" - "Perry the Platypus (extended)", "Candace (Who's That Girl)", "One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good" *"The Monster of Phineas and Ferb-n-Stein" - "He's Eviler" *"Oil on Candace" - "I Must Impress My Professor" *"Out of Toon"- "Pinhead Pierre Theme", "Team Improbable Theme" *"Hail Doofania!"- "Hail Doofania! (song)" *"Out to Launch"- "Let's Take a Rocket", "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" *"Unfair Science Fair"- "Destroyed Dreams" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux, (Another Story)"- 'Queen of Mars' *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" - "You Can Do What you Want", "Little Brothers", "They're My Chains" Category:Songs